coe4fandomcom-20200215-history
Society
Society Societies in Conquest of Elysium 4 are basically eras, in which the game can take place. There are six main societies, with some of them having sub-societies. Dark Ages Dark Ages is the period of time when man first comes to Elysium. Ruins of long-dead civilizations lie scattered through the realm and dragons roam the lands. Fairy courts and dwarven cities are not yet destroyed. Human influence is weak and the forces of nature strong. There are few villages and even fewer cities in these early times. Dark Ages society has no sub-societies. It's the society most suited for classes, that use resources found in forests and swamps, such as Druid, Witch, Troll King, Barbarian and to a lesser extent Burgmeister. Many Ancient Forests guarantee a lot of independent animals roaming around and occasionally attacking and possibly taking over less well-defended sites of the player. It is also the society, in which exploration of the Elemental Planes is the easiest - unlike the later eras, you can end up with a map generated with between 2 to 4 portals to the Planes - Palace of the Mountain King, Volcano, Cloud Castle and Vortex. Other unique sites that are common in this era are horror-spawning ones, such as Pyramids, Mystical Columns and Stonehenges. One particular site seems to spawn most often in the Dark Ages, namely Colossus Statue, which gives the player - or the computer - a chance to get a powerful mindless snake. There's also a good chance of at least one independent Dvala spawning in a mine or Gold Stream, as well as a high chance of the Gold Stream being attacked by a Dragon or a Beholder. Unfortunately, as the nature is strong and humanity is new to Elysium in that era, you have almost no chances of finding anything better than a Market Village. Farms aren't exactly rare, but they're not as widespread as in the future eras, while Hamlets and Villages are few. A Town or two may appear, but cities don't exist in that era. Agricultural After the end of the Dark Ages comes the Agricultural Period when man subdues the wild lands of Elysium. Cities are rare, but hamlets and villages lie in every corner of the continent. It is a time of heroes, pioneers and cunning brigands. Agricultural has no sub-societies. It seems to be the most balanced society when it comes to classes. Agricultural Period has a lot of Farms spawning around, giving an obvious advantage to Burgmeister and Witch, since they can both transform those sites into much better ones for their purposes. The absolutely enormous amount of Hamlets means, that Baron will be able to gain a good income early on, if played right. It also means, that the High Cultist will probably see a lot of Coastal Hamlets, gaining access to free hybrids and mad ones from the Hamlets inland. Towns scattered on the map, along with other human settlements provide Hands of Glory and Blood Slaves for the classes that use them, while mines do the same with Gems. Ancient Forests, although less common than in the Dark Ages still have a big presence on the map, providing Fungi, Herbs and Enchanted Weed. Although there's less Ancient Forests on the map compared to the previous society, roaming animals are still common. The type of 'snakes' you will see most often in this era are Bandits and Brigands. This might pose a slight problem early on, but in late-game it's just a minor annoyance. Unfortunately there's only one class that can destroy their spawning grounds - the Brigand Lair and holding the tile can be hard, considering there's no real value behind it. Empire The lands of Elysium have been unified into an Empire, forged from the colonies of the pioneers. The Emperor is popular among the citizens and a great capital city is being build from which he can rule. Forests are cut down at a swift pace to found new cities for the growing population. New military units are being developed to hunt down outlaws and to deal with the remaining aggressive wildlife. The groups of brigands that were a scourge of the land in the earlier times have been almost completely eliminated. Empire has no subsocieties. This is the era, where Senator can show its class' full potential. Empire era is full of cities, most often surrounded by a few Village or Hamlet tiles, with occasional Farms nearby. There's few Ancient Forests around and little to no Swamps. This era is great for any class that uses resources found in settlements, but it's also the first of the few Societies, where you can find a Capitolum tile in Elysium and - arguably - the best one. The capital city always consists of four tiles - Slums District, Trade District, Temple District and the Capitolum itself. Slums give relatively small gold income, Trade District provides more gold than regular Cities and gives you Trade, Temple District has a library and - naturally - a temple and the Capitolum of course provides gold as well, but its main use is different. A Senator who has conquered it can crown himself Emperor, who can marry a Renata, turning her into an Empress. The Emperor and Empress can become God units in a temple, giving a very powerful supernatural combatant to the mostly human-based class. The only real problem in this society, is the fact that the human settlements are better guarded. Farms, Hamlets, Villages and Market Villages are mostly the same, but Towns and Cities often have large forces occupying them. Aside from that, the capital city regularly sends out patrols of Captains with a few troops under their command, but it's not that big of an issue. There's still a few Brigand Lairs and Ancient Forests, but it's not on the same level as in the previous societies. Fallen Empire The waning days of greatness have given way to the interregnum. The Empire has fallen. Battlefields and ruins of former imperial glory litter the lands. Few cities and villages remain. Human lands are in chaos and bandits are free to roam the countryside. The forces of nature are growing continuously stronger and have reclaimed much land from the human inhabitants. Even worse, great acts of evil have been performed in the capital, which has turned into a stronghold of undead creatures and unspeakable horrors. Only a powerful leader will be able to rebuild the Empire. Fallen Empire has 3 subsocieties. Barbarian Invasion In Barbarian Invasion, the capital has been sacked by Barbarians. You'll see a lot of Ruin tiles of former human settlements. Cities are few and the Capitolum will continously spawn roaming Barbarians. Ancient Forests are slightly more present than in the previous era, and Brigand Lairs are scattered everywhere. You can still become an Emperor as Senator in this subsociety. Manus' Betrayal This is the previously regular Fallen Empire society, where the undead have conquered the capital city. There'll be a lot of Haunted Cities on the map, along with graveyards and generally undead-themed tiles. The Capitolum will send out undead creature patrols. You can become a Dark Emperor as Senator in this subsociety. Dark Emperor can buld statues that send out ethereal roaming spirits, as well as turn into the God-Emperor of the Underworld, which can enter Hades, but you cannot turn a Renata into an Empress. Horror Attack In the Horror Attack, an Astrologer has summoned Horrors into the capital city. The Capitolum and its Districts will be full with Horrors and there'll be four Pyramids - through which more Horrors can enter - nearby. You can become a Dark Emperor as Senator in this subsociety. Monarchy WIP. Dawn of a New Empire WIP.